Frolic
by ErinM
Summary: Princess caught frolicking nude, reports say... post-series


**Title:** Frolic  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** DG and Cain (mention of Az, Jeb and the Queen) read as much Cain/DG into it as you like. And, if you look around the corner in the dark, with a mirror... and squint.. there might be a SMIDGE of Jeb/Az. But just a smidge.  
**Rating:** PG for angry!Cain  
**Summary:** "Princess caught frolicking nude, reports say"  
**Warning:** post-series. Inspired by actual headline of June 14, 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors.

Wyatt Cain was a pessimist.

If something could go wrong, it would. And when it did, it was usually with style.

And style usually wore blue pants and a brown leather coat.

While he knew better than to become complacent, Cain decided to enjoy a quiet, drama-free morning because, honestly, the drama would surely arise at any moment. He poured a cup of coffee and moved from the sideboard to the table, picking up the Central City Gazette as he moved to an empty chair. He took a sip and skimmed the headlines on the front page and, thankfully, had just placed the cup on the table and let go of the handle as he sat up straight and processed the words in the side column.

**Princess caught frolicking nude, reports say**

Closing his eyes, Cain counted to five and clenched his jaw. Opening his eyes, he breathed heavily and pushed the chair back. Throwing the paper down to the table, Cain breezed out of the dining room and headed down the hallway toward the royal family's sleeping quarters.

DG was pulling the door shut as she heard Cain call her name.

"DG!" She looked up with a smile and the grin dropped when she saw the look on his face. She leaned back as he got closer, as if the anger stemming from his person was a bubble and had pushed her back. She raised an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Throwing his hands up, Cain spun around and placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily and looking at the floor.

"Cain?" she asked, slowly stepping around him, ducking slightly to see his face. "Are you having a mental breakdown?" He straightened and opened his eyes, glaring at her, to which she responded with a similar expression.

"What in all the Zone would make you think that was-" He couldn't even think of the right way to address the situation. DG sighed and gave him a nod. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found out.

"Okay, it seemed like a good idea _at the time_," she said, moving her hands around to accentuate her words. "Now, of course-" she stopped and stared at one of the floor tiles for a moment. A smile spread up her face and she breathed a heavy laugh. Shaking her head, she looked back up to Cain. "Naw, still funny as Hell."

Cain grabbed her arm and pulled her two steps toward the window, dropping his voice. "Your mother is the Queen! You do realize that whatever you do comes back to her."

"Yeah, I do," DG snapped, jerking her arm from his grasp. "That's why it was at midnight!" she whispered loudly. Cain cocked his head slightly and blinked once. Did the girl not understand the ramifications of her actions? "Look, I-" she mumbled.

"It's in the paper, Kid," Cain said matter-of-factly. He saw her suck air in and watched as her eyes went wide.

"Aw, crap," she breathed and her hands flew up to cover her nose and mouth. A moment later, she turned to look at the door. Cain sighed heavily and threw up a hand.

"You want to know why I still call you Kid? This is why, because you act like a-"

"Okay, whoa!" DG demanded, throwing her own hands up. "Let's back the crazy train up a second," she said giving Cain a dirty look. "I may have made the suggestion, but you wanna lay blame on someone, go talk to your son!" she snapped back, pointing down the hall.

Cain flinched and his eyes narrowed. "What does Jeb have to do with this?" DG stepped back and let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, I told them not to push me. And they wouldn't listen." Cain gave her a look and she nodded sharply. "Az and Jeb. I said no and they kept pushing." Cain was at a loss for words. Azkadellia was too old to be acting like that and Jeb was nowhere near old enough to be seeing **anyone** naked, let alone talking DG into it.

"Here's a thought, Kid: walk away!" DG blinked and a shocked look moved over her face.

"Oh no. No no nonononono," she demanded, stepping back and holding up a finger. Her eyes locked on Cain's and her hand moved so that she was now pointing to the door. "She didn't want to risk me asking about her feelings for your son."

Now it was Cain's turn to blink. "You mean..." His eyes darted to the door and his eyes closed. "It wasn't-" DG lunged for him and slapped him repeatedly.

"Of course not!" Cain threw his hands up, trying to block her.

"Oka- **OW**! I'm sorry!" he yelled a second later, which made DG stop and step back.

"I can't believe you would think that I-" DG took a deep breath and looked back to the door. She needed to tell Az before someone else did. Throwing her hands up, DG groaned and whispered loudly: "This is why I don't play Truth or Dare."


End file.
